


【麦藏】蠢货

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 吵架与和好。和平时代的同居生活小甜饼。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 2





	【麦藏】蠢货

1  
“岛田半藏，你他妈的还有完没完！？”  
“滚，滚出去。”  
半藏说出这句话的3秒钟之后，牛仔转身嘭地一声摔门而去。气流拍在日本男人双眉紧拧的脸上，吹起额前的一束刘海儿。  
接下来的半分钟，半藏仍然保持着抱紧双臂的姿势站在原地，胸口起伏着，愤怒令他的身体微微颤抖。  
正式同居半年以来，他们之间还从未起过如此大的争执。  
而起因是什么来着？哦对了，是麦克雷又一次忘记买酱油回家。  
于是就像任何一对愚蠢的情侣一样，翻旧帐、互相埋怨、推卸责任，落得现在这样一个局面。  
半藏挪了挪僵硬的身子，强迫自己坐到沙发上打开电视，试图转移注意力，却忽然瞥见沙发靠背上的棕色皮夹克。  
杰西麦克雷这个蠢货，竟然忘记了带上外套。

2  
麦克雷在冲出公寓楼的一瞬间就后悔了。雨下得并不大，可雨点带着初春的寒意淅淅沥沥地打在衬衫上，也不是什么好受的滋味儿。  
最重要的是，他岛田半藏算个老几，凭什么让他滚他就滚出来了？  
麦克雷骂骂咧咧地走在路上，好在有牛仔帽遮风挡雨，勉强能让叼着的雪茄保持燃烧的状态。  
他妈的，不就是忘了买瓶酱油，多大点事儿，自己不过就是不耐烦地反驳了两句，结果另外那一位竟然开始冷嘲热讽不依不饶。  
麦克雷越想越气，步子也越迈越大，几乎都要踏出水花来。  
他万万没有想到，他那位平时看起来清冷孤傲的恋人，吵起架来竟是如狼似虎般的凶狠毒辣。起初他还能势均力敌地吵上几句，到后来句句被噎得哑口无言，憋红了一张脸也占不到嘴仗的上风。  
像是应着麦克雷越来越烦躁的心情似的，雨点也不再温柔，带着噼里啪啦的声响砸了下来。  
他又骂了一句，匆忙拐进街角处常去的一间酒吧，扑通一声坐在吧台前，熟络地招呼来酒保。待到一杯波本下肚，满腹火气也终于消了那么一些，他点上被雨浇灭的雪茄深吸一口，咪起双眼仔细思索着，刚刚自己是不是说了什么过分的话？

3  
实在是太过分了。不可原谅。  
半藏试图用电视转移自己注意力的计划失败了，他站起身在客厅里来回踱步，脑中反复琢磨着麦克雷在气头上甩出的那些话。  
“噢上帝，我真该感谢你那封建黑道家族，让我不得不忍受你这古怪刻板的性子。”  
“哈，你可真是客气。那我是不是也要感谢你那个肮脏卑鄙的帮派，养出你这样毫无责任感的混蛋？”  
他恶言相向，于是他就用更加恶毒的话加倍奉还。甚至已经忘了吵架的缘由，只是头脑发热地想着一定要赢下这场战争。这么想来，过分的也不只是对方一人。  
半藏走到厨房，猛地拉开冰箱拿出一大罐冰激凌，气势汹汹地拍在餐桌上大口大口挖进嘴里，因为他曾经从源氏那里听说，甜食有稳定情绪的功效。  
他又忽然想起了麦克雷之前的嘲讽。是的，他从小受到的家教一向都是隐忍与克制情绪，而此时此刻的自己，简直像个怀胎六月激素紊乱的女人。

4  
杰西他妈的麦克雷，你果然是死定了。  
麦克雷猛地一拍脑门儿，想起来自己千不该万不该在吵架的时候提到半藏的家族。  
他们两人曾经度过的都不是什么无忧无虑的日子，尤其是半藏，他几乎敢打包票，在那人素来波澜不惊的表情之下，是一颗依旧伤痕累累的心。于是麦克雷在99%的时间里都在小心翼翼地呵护着这颗心，甚至说是保护过度都不夸张。  
而在剩下的1%的时间里，我他妈的就是个混球儿。麦克雷抱着脑袋，已经开始脑补现在家中的半藏一言不发地打包行李的样子。  
他用他那双好看的常年用弓的手一件件叠起自己的衣物，整齐地码放在行李箱内。他会收走客厅摆放着的他与源氏年轻时的合影，却不会带走其他任何他们两人亲昵的照片。他会走得迅速而消无声息，就像那时他突然闯进自己的心中一样。  
是的，麦克雷承认他在某一天突然发觉自己喜欢上了那个黑发黄肤的日本弓手，至于具体是哪一个瞬间，他也不知道。  
也许是他用右手指尖轻轻捻起箭羽贴近脸颊时，也许是他叼着发圈用双手捋起脑后的长发时。他只知道，现在仅仅是想象着半藏用面对陌生人的表情跟自己说出“再见”的样子，他就快要歇斯底里了。  
他猛地站起身来，吧台椅发出嘭地一声巨响，引来周围许多诧异的视线，而他只管低头翻着破旧牛仔裤的口袋。  
他要回去，现在马上就回去，好好地跟半藏道歉。

5  
吃了快大半桶冰激凌的半藏停下手中的勺子，一个念头忽然从他脑海中飘过。他叫他滚，如果那个叫杰西麦克雷的混蛋真的滚远了，不再回来怎么办？  
一气之下跑走，这行为十分符合那个牛仔的气质。不，甚至可以说，这才是牛仔的行事风格。那么他要怎么办呢？  
喔，没什么的，不过是回到以前的日子。而以前的日子是什么样的来着？又是从何时起，他的生命多了一个名为“杰西麦克雷”的时间分界线？  
半藏抬起头，看到餐桌上摆着他们第一次共同执行任务的合影。麦克雷大咧咧地搂着他的肩膀，笑得露出一排白牙。而他自己微微低着头，嘴角挂着一丝几乎察觉不出的微笑。  
他也不知道自己怎么就中了这个西部牛仔的圈套。只是事到如今他恍然发现，在他不大的世界里，杰西麦克雷这几个字无处不在。  
没有杰西麦克雷，就没有人整日在耳边叫他各种奇怪的英文昵称。  
没有杰西麦克雷，就没有人每周都要吵着吃他亲手煮的酱油拉面，还要多加叉烧，少加干笋。  
没有杰西麦克雷，就没有人嘲笑他喜欢吃草莓乳酪味的冰激凌，却每次只买这一种。  
想到这里，半藏突然攥紧了手中的勺子，接着又迅速将吃剩下的草莓乳酪冰激凌塞回冰箱里。  
他要出去，现在马上就出去，去找麦克雷回来。

6  
雨下得更大了。麦克雷一边咒骂着这该死的天气，一边扶着帽子狂奔向他与半藏合租的公寓楼。他的脑子里还在演练着一会儿看到正在打包行李的半藏时要说些什么挽回他的心，一抬眼却看到路口撑着雨伞披着风衣的熟悉东方面孔，惊得一贯油嘴滑舌的他忽然说不出一句话。  
半藏看着面前落水狗一样的牛仔，一直拧起的眉毛终于缓缓舒展开来。他举起雨伞遮过彼此头顶，对方便十分识相地接了过来。接着他将挂在手臂上的皮夹克轻轻一甩，踮起脚尖，披到了麦克雷身上。  
“那个，你知道，宝贝儿……”  
“快回家，”半藏打断他，转过身径直走向公寓，“感冒了又要麻烦齐格勒博士。”  
麦克雷小跑两步赶紧跟上，嬉皮笑脸地举起手中的袋子。半藏瞄了一眼，终于没忍住，噗嗤笑出声来。  
杰西麦克雷这个蠢货，亏他还记得买酱油这件事。


End file.
